


Fall Out Boy - Random Reader Inserts

by Sunset_In_My_Veins



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_In_My_Veins/pseuds/Sunset_In_My_Veins
Summary: Random stuff I have written about Fall Out Boy that is more or less a reader insert sorta thing. Each chapter is it's own standalone story.





	Fall Out Boy - Random Reader Inserts

She stood there in the cramped mosh pit, desperately hoping for someone to shuffle or move or leave so that she could get that metre closer to the barrier. That small bit of space stopping her from being able to see her favourite band in all their glory. But nobody did leave, well, someone did eventually, but not anybody that benefitted her by being removed from the crowd. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to face her friend.   
“I’ll probably hang around for a few songs and then leave.” He said with a shrug. If she hadn’t already been grumpy at him today, that was just the icing on the cake. He hadn’t wanted to queue early, he’d given her shit for wanting to be near the front, and then when they finally got into the venue he wanted to go buy food. Part of her wanted to be mad, but then the other part of her was happy that she wouldn’t have to worry about him being behind her for the whole show.   
“All right.” She shrugged as she turned back around, waiting in anticipation for the band she had been hyped to see for months. She fiddled with the ribbon tied tightly to her wrist, trying to make sure it wouldn’t come undone. 

When they finally came out the mosh pit seemed to fill up more than what was physically possible, and she lost her footing all too quickly and found herself about three places further along than what she had been. She loved this song, and she loved this band, but she couldn’t even see them and she could barely hear over the sound of the other fans around her. Eventually she was able to worm her way back to her friend, at which point she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.  
“When you leave, I’ll leave.” She shouted above the music. He nodded in response. The song ended, and another started. The minutes dragged on. The longer she stood there the more uncomfortable she felt, and one song lead into the next as she wanted more and more to leave. “Are we leaving now or what?” She shouted to her friend.  
“Nah, I know this one.” He answered with a dismissive hand wave. She turned back around and rolled her eyes.   
“Of course.” She grumbled. Instead of focusing on the crushing space she was in, she tried to get her footing on the metal platform that held the barrier upright. Gradually as people jumped in one part of a song, she pushed her way onto the metal. She now had a clear view of the whole band and a grin spread across her face. If only she could get that one spot closer… “Come on, let’s go.” Her friend said as he grabbed her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off.  
“You go. I’m good.” She said as she turned back to the front. She looked back at him briefly, seeing his blue cap disappear into the crowd, before making it her mission to get that one spot closer. 

She held her spot for a little while, keeping her good view of the band for about four songs before being pushed back three rows further than what she had started. However, not before she swore that Patrick had smiled at her while she had her ribbon in the air. Shuffling sideways she was able to get a decent spot again, but she still was nowhere near her end goal. She decided to accept defeat and resign herself to staying this far back but being able to see, it was still kinda close. If only they had’ve lined up earlier, or if he hadn’t insisted on getting food, or…   
“Hey, can we get the house lights up for a minute?” Pete asked as the song faded out, shaking her from her thoughts. She saw him come into her field of view, it looked like he was peering into the crowd. “I saw someone back there with a ribbon, that if I’m not mistaken was on her wrist and said: ‘do not open before Christmas’?” He chuckled into his microphone. It took her a moment to realise that he must’ve been referring to her, at which she shot her wrist into the air. “Yeah! You! Come up here!” He pointed into the crowd at her as a grin spread across his face. People suddenly turned back to look at her, and they reluctantly let her through to the barrier. She stood at the barrier, staring up at Pete. He jumped down into the gap between the stage and the barrier, making the fans around her scream. She held the ribbon out to him and he examined it with a short laugh. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen a ribbon on someone’s wrist at a show?”   
“Uh… about five albums or so ago?” She asked back anxiously. He laughed loudly and she looked up behind his shoulder to see Patrick and Joe also looking at her, the former with a large grin on his face.   
“Hey, come watch side stage.” He said as he held a hand out to help her over the barrier. He moved his mouth away from the mic slightly, “You looked like you were struggling a bit back there.”  
“Thanks.” She smiled as he led her to the edge of the stage. 

The set resumed as normal after that, though she certainly had a hell of a view now. Whenever they came off stage for the gap before the encore, they lead her side stage to where they waited while the fans chanted their name. Andy downed two bottles of water in roughly as many seconds, while Joe sat down on a box and tuned his guitar. Patrick took the opportunity to come over to her while Pete ran off to grab something.   
“Enjoying the show?” He asked as he took off his cap and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. The once grey cap was slowly turning black along the seams with how much sweat was now in it.   
“Definitely! You guys are amazing!” She beamed as she fiddled with the ribbon.   
“I’m glad you think so! I’d hate to have someone brought side stage only for them to not really like us.” He chuckled as Pete came bounding back down the hallway holding a jersey.   
“Come on, let’s go.” He said as he shrugged it on, doing his jacket up over the top. He picked up his bass and jogged back on stage, followed closely by the rest of the band. She watched them file out, slowly following back to where she had stood before. Patrick’s words sat at the back of her mind; have someone brought back stage? Did… Did he..? 

The show ended shortly after and she cheered loudly as the guys said their thank you’s and walked off stage.   
“You guys were awesome!” She said as Andy flashed her a smile.  
“Thanks!” He replied as he held his hand out for a high five. She obliged as Joe walked past her with a quiet smile and put his guitar in a rack, before continuing down the hallway. Andy followed him after a short moment, leaving her with the two front men of the band.   
“The show was great.” She grinned.   
“Thanks.” Patrick beamed proudly.   
“Not to be cliché but… where is your boy tonight?” Pete asked as he wiped his face down with a towel. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised before he elaborated. “Your friend with the blue hat. I saw him with you at the start of the show but he wasn’t there when I finally pulled you up to the front.”   
“Oh, him. I wouldn’t know. He abandoned me in the pit a few songs into your set.” She said with a shrug.   
“Gee, I…” Patrick started before taking in a sharp breath, like he was about to break bad news. The two of them looked at him to continue. “I hope he is a gentleman.” He said, trying to keep a straight face before grinning broadly. She couldn’t help but crack up laughing, making them laugh also.   
“You are the biggest dork, dude.” Pete said as he shoved his friend in the shoulder.   
“You started it!” Patrick argued with a short laugh. 

There was a short moment of silence before Patrick continued “But, for real though, is he?” He asked, an anxious tone to his voice.   
“The guy I was with? He leaves something to be desired.” She shrugged as she sat down on an amp.   
“Good! I mean, not good, but… uh…” He frowned at the floor intently, trying to think of a way to talk his way out of making it sound like he was glad she hung out with disappointing people.   
“As a wise lyricist once wrote; I don’t blame him for being him, but he can’t blame me for hating it.” She chuckled, Pete grinned in response. “We’re not dating though so he has no need to be a gentleman, and I’m back stage with one of my favourite bands so he can walk home for all I care.” Pete shoved his friend in the ribs with his elbow, getting a disgruntled noise from Patrick in response.   
“What excellent news, I’ll just leave my buddy here to it then.” Pete said as he turned on his heel and walked away in the same direction the other half of his band had gone.   
“Huh?” She asked as she looked at his back, before turning to Patrick. He looked back at her wide eyed for a moment, before trying to compose himself.  
“Who knows with that guy.” He laughed nervously with a shrug. 

The silence hung between them with nobody else there to help make them less awkward. She peeked around the side of the stage into the crowd that was slowly leaving the limestone auditorium.   
“I should maybe-”  
“Hey, do you wanna see something cool?” He interrupted, making her turn back to look at him.   
“Sure.” She nodded. “Though I doubt it can compare to watching you guys play from the side of the stage.”   
He laughed lightly. “It might, but thanks.” He led her across the back of the stage, deliberately not looking in the direction of anyone in the crowd who might see him. Thankfully nobody did as they reached the other side and headed towards a small staircase. “We’ve never played this venue before, and we always enjoy checking out new places so we can see what we can do during our setlist. When we were getting shown around I asked where this set of stairs went.” They reached the top of the stairs and it opened into a narrow hallway. “They told me that because this venue is quite literally set in stone, the stage is a permanent structure, unlike most.” The hallway ended at a ladder heading straight up a wall, which he began climbing, stopping for a brief moment to make sure she was still following. “Because it’s more structurally sound they are able to put things on the stage that couldn’t go on a normal one. Even an arena one.” They reached the top of the ladder to be greeted with a small platform about where the centre of the stage would be. She could barely see the people below them leaving, and given how far back they were and the lack of lights, she was pretty certain that they couldn’t see her either. “Things like platforms on top of the stage for various special effects that can hold lots of weight. We couldn’t utilise this during the show, but it’s not every day the top of a stage can support people’s weights. I thought it might be pretty great for stargazing.” He said as he stared up at the open sky above them. 

The view was spectacular. They were high enough up that the trees didn’t impact their view, and far enough out into the country that the number of stars they could see was stunning.   
She stood there for a moment, trying to find something to say. “Holy crap Patrick, this is awesome.”   
“I had a feeling it might be.” He nodded as he sat down, patting the ground next to him for her to join him. She happily obliged and sat down, staring up at the millions of stars above. They sat there quietly for a while, before Patrick cleared his throat a little. “So, I’m really terrible at this. But, uh… We have to go to New Zealand tomorrow, and then after our show there we have a bit of time off. I was going to head back to the US with the guys, but we have a layover here on our way home. Did you maybe want to… hang out? Or something?” He asked nervously, looking anywhere he could but at her. She looked at him for a moment, and eventually he met her gaze.   
“That sounds pretty great.” She laughed. He grinned happily.   
“Well until then, ‘till tonight do us part, huh?”


End file.
